A device of the general type under consideration can be used to actuate a vehicle clutch in a heavy goods vehicle or in an omnibus, for example. Such a compressed-air control cylinder is described in EP 1 344 949 B1 as having a check valve arranged in the end wall of the housing of the control cylinder. In this way, the control cylinder is improved such that small leakages in the aeration valve do not lead to an undesired pressure build-up and therefore to a deployment of the control cylinder piston rod.